


Навсегда

by strapony



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 22:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strapony/pseuds/strapony
Summary: В тексте присутствуют намеренные несоответствия канону игры.





	Навсегда

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте присутствуют намеренные несоответствия канону игры.

– Не надо, – тихо сказал Константин, перехватывая ее руку. Слабый жест, но не потому что он колебался, а потому что в теле осталось слишком мало сил, слишком мало от него прежнего, здорового и полного жизни.

– Почему?

Конечно, она знала почему, но хотела, чтобы кузен произнес это вслух – так будет проще переубедить его, ведь невозможно оспорить что-то, что еще не облечено в слова.

Константин бросил на нее умоляющий взгляд и покачал головой.

– Почему? – повторила она. Ее мать умирала от той же болезни, и Де Сарде могла без содрогания смотреть на его мертвенно-бледную кожу, покрытую опухолями и застойными пятнами крови, на поддернутые пленкой мутные глаза и кровоточащие язвы на губах. Он был так красив еще неделю назад, а теперь его лицо походило на уродливую маску – искалеченная кожа, натянутая на череп в ореоле невесомых как пушица волос. Один художник как-то сравнил их цвет с пшеничными колосьями в свете тлеющего рассветного солнца. Теперь от них осталась лишь ломкая труха.

Вся комната Константина была пропитана духом умирания. Лилии склонили головы и осыпались пожелтевшими лепестками на стол, зеркала были разбиты – мелкие осколки так и лежали на полу, поблескивая в пламени десятка свечей, а камин топился целый день – зелья Карсаха усмирили горячку, но теперь Константин постоянно мерз. Окна были закрыты и плотно занавешены тяжелыми шторами, так что ни лучи солнца, ни нити сквозняка не проникали в комнату. Когда Де Сарде зашла в нее, то едва смогла вздохнуть под удушающей волной тепла, от которой к горлу мгновенно подкатила тошнота. Но хуже всего был запах самого Константина, его гниющей заживо плоти, который он тщетно пытался скрыть под сладкими духами и выстиранной в цветочной воде одеждой.

В конце концов, он запретил слугам и советникам приходить к нему, потому что его вид становился ужаснее день ото дня, и они не могли скрыть отвращение, как бы ни старались. Он слишком напоминал о той жизни, что они оставили позади, о старом континенте, грязном и перенаселенном, о трупах на улицах, над которыми с жужжанием кружились мухи – их жалкие пожитки растаскивали тощие дети, а налипшее к костям мясо – жирные крысы. Напоминал о чадящем дыме костров, таком плотном, что накрывал город черным облаком, заслоняя небо, любой проблеск солнца, надежды.

– Зачем ты мучаешь меня? Мы оба знаем, что ты не можешь хотеть меня… хотеть _таким_, – голос Константина дрогнул, и он вновь умолк, прикрыв слезящиеся глаза.

– Ошибаешься.

Де Сарде коснулась его щеки, сухой как мертвый лист, и мягко провели вдоль скулы до плотно сжатых искусанных губ. Она вдруг вспомнила, как увидела кузена в первый раз – крошечный младенец, которого мать исторгла из чрева раньше срока. Его горло обвивала пуповина, а из посиневших губ не вырывалось ни звука. К счастью, врач спас его, а затем вручил родителям. Граф Де Орсе настоял на том, чтобы вторая жена кормила сына сама, как и первая, но молока у нее было слишком мало. Константин плакал день и ночь, слишком голодный, чтобы уснуть. Графиня Де Орсе тоже плакала – ребенок терзал ее пустую грудь, бесполезно пытаясь высосать хоть каплю молока. В одну из ночей, разбуженная хныканьем кузена, Де Сарде пробралась в его комнату, вытащила из люльки и принесла на псарню – любимая сука дяди недавно ощенилась и теперь лежала на подстилке из свежей соломы в окружении теплых коричневых комков – спящих щенят. Еще днем, притаившись в углу загона, девочка с интересом наблюдала, как они, смешно попискивая, слепо тыкаются в розоватый живот матери в поисках набухших сосков. Тогда ей и пришло в голову, что если молока суки хватило пяти щенкам, то хватит и Константину.

Еще никогда, ни до, ни после того случая, дядя не кричал на нее так сильно. Ее высекли до кровавых отметин и запретили приближаться к кузену. Позже мать сказала ей по секрету, что граф разрешил жене взять кормилицу для младшего сына.

Уже спустя много лет, одним летним поздним вечером, она рассказала Константину о том, как он стал молочным братом для щенков. Он смеялся так сильно, что из глаз потекли слезы. Им было по пятнадцать лет и невинная детская дружба их давно превратилась в глубокую и крепкую привязанность. Де Сарде порой ловила себя на том, что любуется Константином, когда он ловко запрыгивает на лошадь и откидывает длинные золотистые волосы назад одним изящным движением, а сердце начинает биться быстрее, когда он зовет ее дорогой кузиной. Своей дорогой кузиной.

Они сидели на резной скамеечке, за кустом черемухи, и держались за руки. На небе уже выступили первые звезды, блестевшие как бриллианты в колье графини Де Орсе, а покрытые белыми цветами ветки слегка покачивались на теплом ветерке, источая нежный аромат, прощальное дыхание уходящего лета. Дядя отбыл по делам в город, поэтому еще рано утром они взяли двух лошадей: соловую кобылку с белым пятнышком на лбу, которую мать подарила Де Сарде, когда она научилась уверенно держаться в женском седле, и черного как уголек жеребца, объезженного конюхом для Константина, а затем ускакали как можно дальше от особняка с его лимонными деревьями, фонтанами и ажурными беседками в дикие вересковые степи. После целого дня в седле, они чувствовали себя очень усталыми и очень счастливыми, и, наверное, поэтому она забыла о своей обычной сдержанности, обхватила ладонями лицо Константина и поцеловала его прямо в смеющийся рот. Она ожидала, что кузен оттолкнёт ее, ведь ее волосы некрасиво растрепались, лицо раскраснелось, а от тела должно быть пахло конским потом, но вместо этого, он обнял ее и еще теснее прижал к себе.

– Ты меня опередила, дорогая кузина, – жарко шепнул Константин, когда они разорвали поцелуй, чтобы перевести дыхание. – Но я не против.

Перед глазами у нее все плыло, но она знала, что он улыбается. Он всегда улыбался, когда она была рядом.

Константин рано понял, что родители не любят его. Графине Де Орсе едва ли было знакомо подобное чувство, а его отец всю любовь отдал желанному первенцу и для второго сына не осталось ни капли. Константин редко говорил об этом, но ей не нужны были слова, чтобы видеть, как глубоко его ранит их равнодушие. Она не могла заставить родителей любить его, но могла дать взамен свою любовь и поддержку – столько, сколько будет нужно.

– Я знаю, что за дела у отца в городе.

– Все знаю, что у него за дела.

– Я не про покупку земли для строительство новой мануфактуры! Он встречается с графом Де Леонсе, чтобы обсудить твою помолвку с его внуком.

– Константин, ты опять копался в бумагах отца?

– И что из этого? Неужели, тебя больше волнуют мои мелкие прегрешения, чем то, что нас могут разлучить?

В его голосе звучали злость и обида. Де Сарде ласково коснулась его лица. Оно горело так же сильно, как и ее собственное.

– Моя мать не станет заставлять меня идти замуж, а дядя не станет заставлять мою мать.

– Когда отец вернется, я попрошу твоей руки. Если он откажет, мы просто сбежим и обвенчаемся в первой же церкви…

Она хихикнула.

– В церемонию будет проводить жрец, который, конечно, чаще прикладывается к бутылке, чем молится? Ах, кажется я читала нечто подобное в одной из тех глупых книжек про любовь, которые так терпеть не может господин Де Курсийон…

– Смейся сколько угодно, моя обожаемая кузина, но, вот увидишь, все будет так, как я сказал.

Де Сарде печально улыбнулась, отгоняя не вовремя нахлынувшие воспоминания. Прежде она не знала, что и самые приятные из них могут горчить.

Константин, наконец, сдался и позволил стянуть с себя сорочку. Дыхание его участилось, когда она расшнуровала корсет, оголяя грудь с уже отвердевшими сосками. Ему всегда нравилось рассматривать ее обнаженной, нравилась ее темная как льняные зерна кожа, так отличавшаяся от его собственной, бескровно-белой.

– Я умираю, но все еще хочу тебя будто похотливый мальчишка. Как глупо…

Она отбросила чулки на пол и опустилась рядом на простыню, покрытую подсохшими следами крови. Она никогда не была брезгливой, особенно, если речь шла о брате. Никакая болезнь не могла изменить это.

Константин положил ладонь ей на живот, чуть выше промежности, укрытой короткими курчавыми волосами. Меж сцепленных зубов вырвался какой-то сдавленный звук, что-то между всхлипом и рычанием.

– Ты правда хочешь этого?

Его рука, холодная как свечной воск, покрытая черными пятнами и вздувшимися венами, подрагивала, точно он был готов отдернуть ее в любой момент.

– Всегда, Константин. Всегда.


End file.
